As computer-based systems become more prevalent, the quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with these systems is becoming increasingly important. Designers often improve the quality of user interfaces through visual, audio, and/or haptic feedback (e.g., mechanical vibrations). The quality of haptic feedback perceived by the user, however, can vary greatly based on how the user interacts with the system and the physical properties of the system itself (e.g., the material making up the housing of the system with which a user may be interacting). Thus, it can be challenging to generate quality haptic feedback.